Took Him Long Enough
by Nixxx852
Summary: Ever since Teenage Dream, Wes had been sure that Kurt and Blaine would get together. And after what felt like forever, Blaine finally realized his feelings for Kurt. It took him long enough.


_Midterms are such a pain. I'm about ready to burn out. I have two more left. I just desperately needed a break from reading about political parties so I wrote this. It's basically the development of Klaine through the eyes of Wes._

_It was inspired by the look Wes had during the vote. That smile just screamed 'he finally realized he loves you back. YESSSSS!' except to a lesser degree. XD Sorry. It's almost 3 am for me and I'm just about ready to pass out. _

_-.-.-.-_

Wes had been going to meet up with his partner for a history project when the sound of music and singing reached his ears. His curiosity got the better of him and he went to investigate. He made sure not to make noise as he pushed open the door to the junior commons. What he saw made him both want to smile and roll his eyes in annoyance. Kurt and Blaine were singing together. Wes wasn't sure what the song was called, but judging by the lyrics, it was a very flirtatious song.

Kurt and Blaine were prancing around the room and clearly enjoying themselves. Wes noted that their voices went great together and made a mental note to try and fit duets into their practices. The scene made him smile because both of the boys cared deeply for each other—he could tell by the way they looked at each other as they sang. He knew that the song was meant to be flirtatious, but the looks they gave each other was genuine.

But at the same time, Wes wanted to roll his eyes and go in there and shake some sense into Blaine. Wes had talked to him about Kurt a few times and it had always ended the same. Blaine would insist that Kurt was nothing more than a good friend. Wes knew that his friend did not have much experience with relationships, but he didn't realize he could be this oblivious. He obviously liked Kurt in a more than platonic way—heck, Wes may even go so far as to say that he was _in love_ with the boy. But no, Blaine had to be set in his belief that they were nothing more than friends. Wes often found himself wondering how long it will take before the boy finally came to terms with his feelings and see what's in front of him all along.

As the song came to a close, Wes heard someone approaching. From inside the room, he could see that Blaine was getting ready to leave. He quickly left and headed for his original destination before he was caught.

-.-.-.-

In all honesty, Wes had thought that by now, Blaine would have come to terms with his feelings for Kurt. The two boys spent much time together and always went to get coffee together after practices. And despite what Blaine said, Wes refused to believe that those coffee dates were not, in fact, dates.

"Where are you going?" Wes asked. He walked into the dorm room he shared with Blaine to see the boy looking himself over in the mirror.

"I'm going to Lima with Kurt," Blaine answered as he ran a brush through his hair before the gel could dry and harden. "His step-brother is the quarterback for the football team and they made it to the finals for the first time. So, Kurt and I are going to show our support."

He was going to show support for Kurt's step-brother? A guy he had only met probably once or twice and probably wasn't even real friends with? Seriously? Wes found himself thinking. How could that _not_ be a sign that Blaine was in love with Kurt? Instead of voicing his thoughts, Wes shook his head slowly and started taking the books he needed out of his bag.

-.-.-.-

"I'm in love,"

Wes found his jaw dropping slightly at those words. Had Blaine finally realized his feelings for Kurt? Wes hoped he did because he had been waiting for Blaine to realize this ever since he had first seen the boy serenading Kurt during their Teenage Dream performance. But, before Wes began the mental cheering, he had a few questions that needed answering. Wes had also noticed how Kurt's face seemed to brighten up when Blaine said those words. He had obviously been waiting for this moment, as well.

If he had been planning on serenading Kurt, why was he asking them for help with Kurt in the room? If this was for Kurt, shouldn't it be a surprise? When Blaine mentioned that it was off campus, he got even more confused. A bunch of the other Warblers expressed their concerns and Wes quickly stated some facts. Then Blaine went on to say something about birds that caused an outburst from the members again. Wes wasn't sure what was said because he was still trying to figure this entire thing out. He banged his gavel and demanded order.

Kurt raised his hand and was Wes acknowledged him. The boy told them all a little story about how his old group did those things, and Wes realized that he had a point. Wes turned to Blaine and asked him where they would be performing. His eyebrows shot up when Blaine said the Gap. Of all places, why there? That wasn't romantic at all and he was pretty sure that wasn't the kind of place Kurt went shopping.

Wes felt his mouth drop in shock when Blaine told them that the person he liked worked at the Gap. He turned to Kurt. The smile that had just been on the boy's face had disappeared and he stared at Blaine with wide eyes. Wes could clearly see the shock in them. Wes felt the same. He was so sure that Blaine liked Kurt. How could he have been wrong?

-.-.-.-

Wes couldn't help but feel bad for Kurt. The boy stared longingly at Blaine, who was following a curly haired blonde around the store and singing to him. Kurt looked so upset and Wes thought he saw his lips tremble a little. Wes glanced over at Blaine. The boy he was singing to didn't even look interested. In fact, it looked like he was running away from Blaine.

Blaine didn't care for this boy the same way he cared for Kurt, Wes thought firmly. He remembered that duet he saw between Kurt and Blaine in December. Blaine had looked at Kurt with a look that clearly said love and affection. With this Gap kid, there was maybe some affection, but there was no love. Blaine may have looked interested, but it wasn't like when he looked at Kurt. This was just a stupid crush and nothing more. Wes was sure that Blaine would get over it and then realize that he had been madly in love with Kurt all this time but was just too slow to realize it.

Wes walked out of the store after their performance and saw Kurt and Blaine sitting on one of the benches outside. The two had gone out immediately after the song while everyone else stayed inside as a few of the customers approached them about their performance. Wes kept his distance. Blaine looked nervous and Kurt seemed to be reassuring him. He saw the blonde kid Blaine had been singing to come out and approach them. Blaine stood to meet him. They talked for a little while before the boy walked. Wes chose that moment to walk towards them. As he got closer, he saw their expressions. Blaine looked upset. Kurt looked like he was trying hard not to smile. It didn't take much for Wes to realize that the Gap kid obviously didn't return Blaine's feelings. Wes tried to keep the smirk off of his face. He felt bad that his friend got rejected, but hopefully, this was the push Blaine needed to realize his feelings for Kurt.

-.-.-.-

Blaine walked into the room with a dazed look in his eyes. Wes raised an eyebrow at him and asked him what was up.

"Kurt pretty much told me that he liked me." Blaine answered softly as he took a seat on his bed.

"And?" Wes sat up eagerly. He had always thought that Kurt was a bit shy about this thing and that Blaine would have to be the one to approach him. But, Kurt confessing to Blaine was good, too. Actually, Wes didn't care as long as they got together. They had been dancing around each other for way too long. Wes was sure that a few of the Warblers, as well as other students at Dalton, had a pool going for when the two of them would finally get together.

"We're just friends."

"What?" Wes practically shouted. "Why? You obviously like him. And he just confessed his feelings for you."

"I don't want to ruin what we have."

"Blaine, I've seen the way the two of you have acted around each other since he transferred him. I have no doubt that the two of you clearly care for each other very much."

"And that's why I don't think I can be in a relationship with him. You saw what happened at the Gap. I'm not good at this romance thing. I don't want to ruin my friendship with Kurt by screwing things up."

"But, you might not even screw it up. You could turn your friendship into something even better."

"I'm not even sure I like Kurt like that," Blaine spoke in a soft voice. "I care about him, I know that much. But I'm still not sure how I feel about him. I like him—he's my best friend. But I'm not quite sure that my feelings are more than platonic."

Wes wanted to walk over there and smack some sense into the boy, but the lost look on his face stopped him. He was obviously giving it a lot of thought. Wes sighed in defeat. Blaine may not be sure yet, but Wes was. He was sure that Blaine returned Kurt's feelings. He was sure that the two boys were just perfect for each other. But, at least Blaine was giving this some thought—that was something.

-.-.-.-

"Kurt?" Wes had been walking across the courtyard when he noticed a lone figure sitting on one of the benches outside. He immediately recognized Kurt and approached the boy when he saw how distraught he looked. "What's wrong? Where's Blaine? Didn't the two of you go out for coffee?"

"We got into a fight," Kurt answered. The boy looked lost in thought.

"About what?" Wes took a seat next to the boy.

"He's going on a date with Rachel."

Rachel? It took some time to realize that it was the girl from New Directions that Kurt mentioned a few times. He then remembered that it was the girl Blaine had told him about; the one he ended up kissing during a game of spin the bottle. "But, he's gay."

"He thinks he's bi now," Kurt said with a roll of his eyes. He tried to look like he didn't care, but Wes could see how upset he really was.

"Just because of a drunken kiss?" This is why Wes didn't like alcohol. It made you do stupid things.

"Apparently it felt good," he detected a waver in Kurt's voice.

"I'm sure after the date, he'll realize it was nothing."

"Hopefully," Kurt sighed and stared at his shoes. "He's not talking to me right now."

"What did you fight about anyway?" Kurt took so long to answer that Wes had thought he wasn't going to say anything.

"I said some stupid things," Kurt's voice sounded remorseful. "I said some stupid thing about how bisexuality doesn't exist and he took it pretty offensively."

"You don't believe that, do you?" Wes frowned.

"No, of course not!" Kurt hurried to answer. "It's just…I was so angry. Only a couple of weeks ago, I basically told him that I liked him. He said he wasn't good a relationships so it's better if we just stayed friends. I accepted that because it made sense at the time. But then he kisses Rachel freaking Berry.

"At first, I brushed it off; they were drunk and had no idea what they were doing. But then next thing I know Blaine is agreeing to dating Rachel and saying that he's bi and all I could think was 'what the hell is wrong with me?' He's supposed to be gay but he'd rather kiss and date a _girl_ than me. Am I that unappealing?"

"Of course not," Wes put his arm around Kurt's shoulders. He had noticed how his eyes were starting to glass over and his lips were trembling slightly. "I don't know what's going on with Blaine, Kurt. I wish I did; that way, I could probably help you. But just know that it isn't because anything is wrong with you."

"Thanks, Wes." Kurt gave him a shaky smile.

-.-.-.-

After talking to Kurt, Wes had planned on talking to Blaine. But, the boy was in no mood to talk; he was obviously upset about the fight with Kurt, too. He tried to talk to him after his date with Rachel, but Blaine wouldn't hear anything. Wes had tried to bring it up a few times, but whenever Kurt or Rachel or sexuality came up, Blaine would change the topic.

It wasn't until a week later that Blaine came in with a rather triumphant smile on his face. "I figured it out." He announced.

"Figured what out?" Blaine looked up from his physics book.

"I'm gay," Blaine said firmly. "100% gay."

"And what made you come to that conclusion?"

"I saw Rachel earlier. She came up to me and kissed me."

"Have you told Kurt yet?"

"He was there. We talked after and worked things out between us."

"Are you together yet?" Wes couldn't help but ask.

"We're just friends, Wes." The tone in his voice clearly said that he was growing tired of this conversation. Wes only rolled his eyes and went back to his homework.

-.-.-.-

When Kurt walked into the room dressed in all black with a forlorn expression on his face, Wes had feared that something horrible had happened. When he announced the death of Pavarotti, Wes felt a little relieved; he knew about his dad's heart problem and had immediately thought about that. But he also felt bad for Kurt, he looked so upset.

Everyone was watching Kurt as he began singing Blackbird. Wes watched Kurt intently. The boy looked like he was on the brink of tears, but that didn't stop him from singing. Wes admired him for that. He started to sing along with everyone. Kurt moved into the room a little more. Wes saw that Blaine had stopped singing and got a weird expression on his face. It was the look he always had when he was thinking really hard about something.

Wes stopped singing and watched Blaine with some interest. Blaine looked up at Kurt with a slightly confused expression on his face. Tears had started to fall down Kurt's pale cheeks. At first, Wes had thought that was why Blaine was looking at him. But then, the curly haired boy's eyes widened slightly, as if he came to a realization about something. After a few seconds, he was staring at Kurt with a slightly dopey looking half-smile on his face. Wes wondered what that was about. For a fleeting moment, he had thought that Blaine realized his feelings about Kurt—that dopey smile was similar to the look David got when he talked about his girlfriend—but he never really knew when it came to Blaine. Blaine was a bit thick when it came to Kurt.

-.-.-.-

"I want to sing a duet…with Kurt."

Wes tried to keep from grinning. With the way that Blaine had looked while Kurt was singing Blackbird, and suddenly wanting to sing a duet with Kurt, Wes could only infer that he had finally come to terms with his feelings, and this duet was his way of expressing his feelings. After all, Blaine said he was better at singing them than saying them. He noticed a large grin no Jeff's face and a few disappointed looks on the others. Wes snorted softly; the pool was still going on and apparently Jeff had chosen today. But at least this showed that Wes had not been the only one who came to that conclusion.

"All in favor of Kurt being my duet partner at regionals," All the hands in the room went up.

"Decided," Wes banged his gavel and couldn't help but grin at Kurt.

-.-.-.-

Wes was walking down the hall with David when a familiar voice came to them from the open door of the school café. "I have the perfect song for our number and we should practice."

Wes shared a look with David and the two of them moved closer to the door and peaked into the room. Kurt and Blaine were the only ones there.

"Why did you pick me to do that duet with?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt," Blaine said in a timid voice; that was different. "There is a moment when you say to yourself, 'oh, there you are, I've been looking for you forever'. Watching you do Blackbird this week…that was the moment for me…about you."

Wes grinned triumphantly. He had been right after all.

"You move me, Kurt." Blaine continued. "And this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you."

The boy leaned forward and planted a kiss on Kurt's lips. Wes glanced over at David, who was grinning. The two of them bumped fists.

"We should practice," the two boys looked back into the room to see that the kiss that stopped.

"I thought we were," Wes heard the playfulness in Kurt's voice and Blaine seemed to as well because he didn't hesitate to kiss Kurt again. The second kiss was different from the first, it was more desperate, more hungry, like the two boys had been waiting for this for so long and now they finally got it. Wes couldn't help but think that if Blaine had just listened to him all those months ago, the two boys would have been doing this a lot earlier.

Wes heard a soft click and saw that David had taken a picture of the two, who were currently kissing each other as if their lives depended on it. Wes gave him a questioning look.

"Some of the guys said Jeff can't claim his winnings unless there's actual proof that those two are together. He asked me to talk to Blaine to confirm and he'd give me a bit of his winnings if they were finally official" David answered. The two boys had continued down the hall to give the two new boyfriends some privacy.

"Of course," Wes snorted.

"I was so sure that this would have happened sooner," David commented. "Especially after Kurt told Blaine he liked him before Valetine's."

"It took him long enough," Wes agreed.

-.-.-.-

_I'm actually not sure how this story went. I had originally planned to start it from Never Been Kissed when Blaine first appeared, but I couldn't get those scenes to work out. Anyway, I'd love to hear what you thought about this :D Wes is one of my favorite Warblers. He's a total stick in the mud, but he's adorable, especially during performances._

_Oh, in case any of you follow __**Just a Game**__, I'm sorry it's been a while. School's taking up a lot of my time and I'm having a bit of a hard time with the next chapter. I've also changed my penname if any of you have noticed XD_


End file.
